


brohugging it out

by danhowellsjeans



Series: JohnDave Week 2016 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day one: favorite canon moment<br/>this was retcon john and dave's 'reunion' that started here: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=009110 (you might have to enter the passcode)</p>
            </blockquote>





	brohugging it out

There were two Johns. Dave was very, very confused. It was bad enough that he had been zapped off to who knows where by what looked like a pretty badly corrupted Jade, he was already speechless after that. There was John, standing on a weird red platform with the absolute dorkiest expression on his face. They kinda just stared at each other for a while before there was a strange flash of light beside John, and another John appeared. Now, Dave was sitting awkwardly on the ground looking between the two Johns. The newest John was grinning, babbling on about everyone looking great and how he really liked this moment when it happened to him. He paused, considering what to say next before going on. He explained how he had a lot of things to do and that this reunion wasn't really a good thing in the longrun, but Dave didn't really understand it. He watched as John tightly hugged Karkat, said troll being extremely disturbed by the situation. Next, John made his way over to Dave, pulling him into an equally tight embrace. "Dave! See you in a different reality, buddy." John said, smiling. "Be sure to take care of Mr. Mayor too. Your beautiful friendship with a cute chess man is an inspiration to us all. I hope and firmly believe it will transcend the boundaries of even the most ludicrous retcon shenanigans." He giggled after that, letting go and moving on to Rose. Dave looked on in confused silence until John finally flew away. He looked around at everyone else, thinking for a moment before speaking. "What the fuck just happened?"


End file.
